


Loving In Full

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Beorn is in love with (Y/n). But he is afraid to show how he feels. (Y/n) shows Beorn how to love her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWildOmega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/gifts).



> This is for an amazing writer! Enjoy! ;-)

Beorn stared up at (Y/n) whom was and always will be a dear friend to him. But it hurt to know that he felt that wasn't good enough in his mind for her. He was a mess for weeks. (Y/n) had always tried to help him. He shove her away and hurt to see her weeping when he found her in woods crying. Knowing he did that to her.

"Beorn we need to talk about your behavior. I am your friend. And you can't keep treating me this way. Or I will walk away from you forever. Just let me in. Don't shut me out!" said (Y/n) pleadingly.

"I could never tell you how I am feeling. You are not of my kind. Never understand!" said Beorn haughtily.

"Are you saying because I am elfling that I won't understand. I care for you and treat me this way. Maybe I don't know anything of your race. But you never let me understand. I love you and can't stand to see you this way!" said (Y/n).

She had ridden all the way to the nearby tavern. Drinking her way to nice stiff euphoria. A ton of thoughts had plagued her mind. She should go back to Rivendale to marry Legolas. And then she wouldn't dare think of how bad Beorn was to her. She by her fifth drink was out of it. And rode all the way back hurting.

Several Weeks Later.....

Beorn P.O.V-

Beorn was trying to find (Y/n) to tell how sorry he was to her. But he was coming up empty. Til he heard that a certain higher elfling lady of Rivendale was going to be getting married. To the prince of The Woodland Realm with the blessing of King Thranduil. It was celebrated all over. And it hurt him that she was going to be marrying a man that wasn't him. He went into the same tavern (Y/n) had been in. Until his friend Gandalf had sat by his side. Looking both angry and frustrated.

"You are going to take this the wrong way. Get a move on before you lose the best thing for you. Don't let pass hurt to interfere with true love!" said Gandalf.

Beorn had paid for his drinks and left. Paying for a horse and rode all night to Rivendale. His heart was beating hard in his chest. And needed her back too.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She had went to her father Elrond to plead his forgiveness. Adding in the fact that she was going to marry Legolas. And her father was happy to hear those words. And sent a envoy to The Woodland Realm about the plans. Days had morphed by with the constant planning of the biggest wedding to come. Soon (Y/n) was going to the future Queen to The Woodland Realm. She would love Legolas and bare him an heir. And she would have her family with Legolas. 

"Hey (Y/n) we need to talk. Like now. You aren't yourself anymore. Like your clearly forcing yourself a man you don't love. You love another!" said Arwen.

"Even though I do. I can't marry a man that doesn't care. Legolas and I have more of a bond. And I will love him and have a family with him!" said (Y/n) happily.

"Even though it will break your heart!" said Arwen to (Y/n) sadly.

"Yes it will break. But I will go through with this one way or the other. Don't make this any harder. As it already is!" said (Y/n) weakly.

Arwen had left the room and went to cry for her younger sister's pain. And (Y/n) had wept in her bed. She'd be married in the week. And move to The Woodland Realm. Since half her stuff was there already. It had only made since. She in first couple of weeks had visited and became more acclamated to her soon to be home. Legolas was ever the gentleman and caring. King Thranduil had helped her get accounted for the politics and governing rules of his kingdom quickly.

The Wedding Day.....

(Y/n) had seen Legolas a few nights ago to talk of the marriage they'd embark on. And the way everything was set to go. She woke up and started to get ready for the wedding. It was hurting her deeply to go through with this marriage too. Everyone was telling how beaut she was in her dress. It was a elegant one shoulder very fine silk white wedding dress. Her feet bare to walk to the alter.

"Are you ready my dear daughter to be wedded in bliss to Legolas?" asked Elrond.

"Yes ada I am more than ready! Let's go!" said (Y/n) to Elrond happily.

Elrond had lead her over to the alter to Legolas. Legolas was stunning and charming. And they had proceeded to say there vows and about to say there I do's. But the area to the opposite side of alter held Beorn with sadness for this.

"You can't possibly go through with this (Y/n). I love you so!" said Beorn to (Y/n).

"Beorn you can't possibly love me. You are uncaring and hurt me. I tried to help you and you pushed me away. I am marrying Legolas and that is final!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n) do you love this man here? Please be honest to me. I will still love you!" said Legolas.

She was torn in that very moment. Seeing the guy she truly loved and needed. And another guy that was being supportive and adoring her. She looked to her sister Arwen in desperate need for her words of wisdom. And her support too. Arwen had told everyone there was going to be a serious talk. They got to go outside. And sat by a running meadow and looked at the peaceful water running.

"Now I want your honesty right now....Do you want That guy that brust in or Legolas? Mind you that you have to decide on one only. Please make a wise choice!" said Arwen.

Tears were rolling out of her eye's. And she wanted Beorn to herself and to marry him. But she was afraid of the consequences of her actions. She had to do what was right by her race first. And maybe one day she'd be with Beorn. If it wasn't too late. She had picked herself up and went back with Arwen to get married.

  



	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was noiw married to Legolas. Beorn had stood by watching her kiss another elfling. Him holding her and knowing of they'd do later on that night. Made his stomach roll in utter disdain. She was beeming in joy and in love too. 

"You know Beorn she loves you more. But she had to do this marriage!" said Arwen.

"I know that but I will still love her. And if that princeling hurts her. I will hurt him!" said Beorn.

(Y/n) had came over to them after drinking a few glasses of wine. She looked at Beorn and felt lust cloud her mind. That she was wanting him to fucking pummel her into a bed hard and fast. Giving her no mercy or reprieve. She became wet now with that carnal thought. Beorn saw the fire dance in her eye's heatedly so. She had grabbed his hand and towed him away. To her secret alcove alone.

"Beorn tell me you love me. Tell me you won't break it. Please say it! Please!" said (Y/n) sobbingly.

Beorn held her in his embrace as she cried. Arwen saw how distraught she was. It broke her heart. It made her made at the situation she was in now. 

"Dear sister it is time for the honeymoon. Say your good bye's!" said Arwen urgently.

(Y/n) had yet to hear from Beorn that he loved her. She stood up and left him there. She had went to Legolas with happy tears and they had taken off. Arwen looked upon this with utter heartbreak. Beorn felt stupid for not saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) was getting ready for the consummation of her marriage to Legolas. She didn't want her first time to be with Legolas. Beorn with how he would look at her. It made her feel alive and honored. She saw Legolas entering with joy too.

"Legolas, Can I have a minute? You are to be my first, my love!" said (Y/n).

"You may take only but a moment. And we are to proceed to lovemaking!" said Legolas.

(Y/n) has stepped out to gardens nearby. To clear her mind of what was to come. Until she heard a noise of a cry. And saw Beorn standing there with all his love for her. (Y/n) had launched herself at Beorn with love and hopefulness.

"Give me one good reason to run away from here. Just you and me on the run. And I'll do it! Please!" said (Y/n).

"Because I do love you with my whole soul. If you run with me....I will do nothing more than to love you only! And I will make you happy, trust me!" said Beorn.

She sealed her lips to his and tears of overwhelming love poured forth. And she grabbed her stuff to run away with Beorn. And Beorn had changed into his animal form and had her sit on his back. They took off into the night together. They made it to his cottage and he layed her on her back. 

"Beorn please I need you in me. Make love to me. Let me feel your love!" said (Y/n).

Beorn had captured her lips to his. And he slowly peeled her clothing off of her body. (Y/n)'s eye's were glistening with lust and happiness. Knowing what was about to occur. Beorn after he saw that (Y/n) was nude and wet for his touch. Making his way to her wet cunt and taking her swollen clit into his mouth. Licking her sensitive folds made her gasp and whimper.

"You have no ideal how sweet and beautiful you are, my dear!" said Beorn in deep husky voice.

(Y/n) was feeling herself dripping more from his words. And he dropped his arm over her middle and made fast firm licks to her gorgeous pink pussy. Tears and cries of pleasure spiked through her whole system in a firy blaze. Setting her aflame with this unfathomable pleasure. Beorn saw how divine she looked in this way. (Y/n) felt the unrelenting swell of her impending orgasm about to rip her apart. Beorn saw this and keep it up. He wanted to taste her love fluids fully.

"You will cum and give me your desire. Please let me eat you til you are dry!" said Beorn in need.

Beorn had sucked her clit right into his mouth. And she came with a scream and her cum flowed into his mouth. Lapping up her mess til she stopped shaking. He started to kiss up her debauched ruined body.

Until he had aimed his aching cock at her wrecked oversensitive pussy. She looked so astounding as her swollen pussy just took his cock. It made him loose a bit of mind. She was rubbing her clit as he pounded her to the mattress. Hearing her inticingly delightful moans and the way her body just took his hefty girth made him very proud. 

"You see now that we belong. How I will never let you go. The way I will make sure it is only my name you utter!" said Beorn haughtily.

"Beorn I fucking love you and I will only ever want you making me feel this wonderfully loved. Will only want you!" said (Y/n) sobbing her orgasm.

Beorn had felt her cum around him. And he made her cum just by touching her sensitive clit with harshness. Making her wail out in total bliss and joy fully. And he thrusted in her a few more times and came deep in her cumfucked ruined cunt. Collapsing on the bed with laughter and positively radiant marvel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly valued! :-)


End file.
